


Persuasion

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Persuasion

Ginny was the wild one in bed, always trying to get Harry to try new things. Sometimes she wondered if between his eventful youth and his job as an Auror he just was adventured out. Or maybe he just liked her to take the lead and show him new things. Because he did always agree, eventually, to whatever her mind cooked up. Of course, having so many sisters-in-law, each with their own tales to tell, helped her immensely.

However, Charlie was the real treasure trove of information, as he had experience with both women and men and wasn't ashamed to share it. She sometimes wondered whether being alone in the wilderness hadn't driven him to other sorts of companionship, but decided she'd rather not think about it as then she couldn't help but remember the smell of the Hog's Head and the barmy barkeep with his pet goats.

Once Charlie had explained to her the pleasure a man could have when stimulated anally, she found herself touching Harry just a little bit differently to see whether he was receptive. 

At first he was shocked, told her it was dirty. The next time she made sure he'd just stepped out of the shower and was quite relaxed. She only brushed her fingers across his entrance and he shivered. Dipping her fingers into a jar of lube, she slipped a finger in, just halfway before sliding it out again and waiting. Harry met her eyes and blushed before nodding his acquiesce. Her confidence soared at his reaction. 

The first time she hit his prostate with a relatively small dildo, he later told her he'd had one of the best orgasms of his life and rewarded her with a tongue lashing, so to speak, that made her see stars. 

After that nearly every time they made love, there was some sort of anal play involved. The charm that kept the dildo, by now much larger, moving in Harry while he fucked her was his favorite. 

She could tell. It was _that_ obvious. 

She supposed she really shouldn't have been surprised when she came home from a trip with the Harpies a day early and found Harry in bed with Charlie. Tossing her bag to the floor, she undressed as the two men paused to watch her and then slid in underneath a slightly gobsmacked Harry. 

Here's the thing: Weasleys know how to share, how to make a little go a long way, and how to stay a happy family. 

Besides, she knew they would take good care of her or she'd hex their balls off. And she would, too.


End file.
